Keeper of the Stage
The Keeper of the Stage is most likely the yellow puffle that first appeared back in 2007 when the Stage was still in construction. It would appear randomly out of the scaffolding. When the Stage was completed, the Keeper of the Stage stayed there, and has a part in all of the plays that go on there. It can usually be seen if you press the yellow lever on the Switchbox 3000. History Back in 2007, a yellow puffle appeared at the Plaza when the Stage was under construction. It would appear randomly. When the stage was completed, if you moved your mouse over the two puffles at the top, it would appear in the balcony. When the Switchbox 3000 was introduced, if you pressed the yellow lever, it would appear somewhere on the stage. It takes a part in all the plays. On March 4 it temporarily disappeared along with Yarr and The Keeper of the Boiler Room. Appearances *Quest for the golden puffle: The golden puffle statue retracts, replacing it with the keeper, who is asleep. The keeper wakes up, and goes red faced at the audience before being replace by the golden puffle statue. *Underwater adventure: The treasure chest at the front of the stage opens, revealing the keeper asleep. The keeper awakes, winks at the audience, and slams the treasure chest. *Ruby and the Ruby: The keeper appears riding a train above the stage, strangely, he is almost bigger than a penguin. *Squidzoid vs. Shadow guy and Gamma gal: The keeper jumps out from behind a building, dressed as a super hero with a black mask and a red cape. He then jumps past the buildings and exits the stage. *Fairy Fables: The keeper appears walking out of a gap in the book shelf. *Penguin play awards: The keeper bounces from behind the curtains and waves a penguin play award before exiting. *At the stage play of the first play, if you click on the happy and the sad faces, then it would appear. Gallery File:Stage_Keeper.png|The Keeper as seen in Quest for the Golden Puffle. RATR.jpg|The keeper as seen on a train in Ruby and the Ruby. Fullscreen capture 30072010 60947 PM.bmp.jpg|''The Keeper of the Stage at Underwater Adventure July 2010'' File:Snap21.png|The Stage Keeper holding a Penguin Play Award Trivia *No penguin knows its real name. *It appears in Secret Mission #7. *It is unknown if it has an owner. *It is unknown how it gets the costumes for the plays it appears in. *Many penguins think it was the Yellow Puffle that could be seen in the Mine Cave. *You have to press the yellow lever on the Switchbox 3000 to see it. *Some penguins believe that he belongs to Hector the Director, as Hector owns the Stage, and the Keeper of the Stage lives there. Although, this is unconfirmed. *Some penguins argue that his name is in fact "The Watcher of the Stage", as there is already a puffle called the Keeper (of the Boiler Room). *In the real book "Star Reporter" it states that the Keeper Of The Stage got itself stuck in lots of paint, and the penguins thought it was a rainbow puffle. *In Quest for the Golden Puffle, it appears to be a golden puffle. *The "Keeper" is often found sleeping. Category:Famous puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Stage